The technology according to one aspect of the present disclosure relates to a toner conveying device.
An image forming apparatus such as, e.g., a laser printer or a multifunction peripheral, includes a toner conveying device that conveys a residual toner removed from an outer circumferential surface of the a photosensitive drum by a cleaning device.
The toner conveying device includes a common conveyance path for conveying a toner to a toner collection container, and a plurality of toner input paths connected to the common conveyance path.
The common conveyance path extends in the horizontal direction. A screw for conveying a toner is installed within the common conveyance path. The screw includes a screw shaft extending along the common conveyance path and a spiral fin one-piece formed with the screw shaft such that the spiral fin is wound around the screw shaft. The toner input paths extend in the up-down direction. The lower ends of the toner input paths are connected to the common conveyance path. The toner conveying device is configured to drop the toner from the toner input paths into the common conveyance path and to convey the toner with the rotating screw.